


It Started with Butter Cookies

by Kennethhh



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (like please be quiet), Anxiety, Christina is their mom, Confusing, Crushes, Family, Family Bonding, Fluffy Wooluu | Wooloo, Gloria is Valerie, K-pop References, Ken is a Once, Ken is an Orbit, Ken just doesn't know it yet, Loud Family Members, Multi, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Parents, Polyamory, Self-Insert, Tags Are Hard, Time Skips, Victor is Ken, Wooluu | Wooloo says Trans Rights, Your mom gay (literally), meme references, shipping is later in the story, tags are all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennethhh/pseuds/Kennethhh
Summary: At age fourteen, Ken and his family finally end their constant moving. They decide to settle down in Postwick. From there on, a whole whirlwind of events happen. Championships, Pokemon, friendships, crushes, and heartbreak. It's too much. It doesn't affect Ken though. He's a member of the Lu family and he's used to having a lot on his plate. He just needs his button-ups, sketchbooks, and keyboard, then he's pretty much good.Just the whirlwind all seemed to start because of a tin of butter cookies that were gifted to his neighbour.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	It Started with Butter Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Parentheses added to help you know what moms are being talked about. I am way too attached to this game.

“Now arriving at Wedgehurst Station. Please watch your step when leaving the train. The next stop is….”

“Ken! Wake up! We’re here!” Valerie said while violently shaking her older brother. 

“Val, I think he’s awake.” Christina, their mom, said.

“I’m up! I’m up!” a half awake Ken shouted. Valerie then dragged him up from his seat. “Ow, stop it!”

“Valerie Jia Lu! Let go of him!” Soojin, their other mom, scolded. 

Valerie let go of Ken. She then ran to the exit, where the two’s other mom, Yan, stood. Sometimes people assume Yan is their aunt, but she’s the biological mom of Valerie and their older siblings. She just happens to also be in a relationship with Soojin and Christina. 

The people on this trip to Postwick are Ken, Val, Kyu (their 16 year old older brother, Kyu is also a nickname), Daniel (17 year old brother, also goes by a nickname), Yan, Soojin, and Christina. The only thing the kids don’t know is that they are finally done moving to different places. Their parents decided that they will stay in Postwick and Galar permanently, and that Yan moved her business headquarters, for her accessory brand, to Wyndon. It’s a lot to handle, but the Lu’s are used to having a lot on their plate.

“Hurry up, you don’t want to miss our stop.” Yan called out to the others.

As they all got off of the train, Ken couldn’t help but notice that they were being stared at by others. Most likely because of how loud Valerie and his mom (Soojin) are.

What a coincidence that Valerie started yelling when the family left the station. Mainly because she couldn’t handle how cute the Wooloo were.

“Ken, just do what I do and put your earbuds in. It helps block out Valerie when the volume is high.”

Ken nodded. He did exactly that.

Like Ooh-Ahh - TWICE

0:01|─────────3:35

↺͏͏ ◁◁͏͏ ll ▷▷ ⋮≡

…………………

…………………

…………………

…………………

…………………

> **Ken POV**

When we got to the house we would stay in, it was only me, my brothers, and mom (Christina). As soon as I walked in I almost tripped. I looked down and saw a piece of printer paper. After that, I looked around and noticed that the place was full of cardboard boxes (that, hopefully, are full). It took me a while to process what was going on, but my mom told me why the boxes were there before I could even think. 

“Congrats! This is your new home!” my mom said while excitedly clapping her hands. Her expression then went to a fake grim one, “And I’m sorry to say that Daniel and Kyu are sharing a room. Same with Ken and Valerie. Well, just until Daniel moves out after graduation.”

Oh. 

My.

GOD.

I am a goner. I won’t survive one minute in this house.

“Ken can share with me after Dan moves out.” Kyu said, realizing that I looked (and was) terrified.

“Don’t worry Ken, I’m going to college soon. And besides, is Val really that bad? I mean, she’s just hyper…” Dan assured Ken.

“You clearly haven’t heard her on her nightly calls. The old house’s walls were a bit thin, but you could hear her screaming as if she was right next to you.”

“She just needs to learn to control her volume. I promise you, she will. If she doesn’t at first, she’ll learn after our first noise complaint.” Mom said, “This is a very rural town, and since we live near a forest she probably won’t shout because of all the Pokemon. I bet you the Pokemon will keep us up instead.”

Mom started opening some boxes, I also noticed that all of the big furniture was already placed.

“We should make a bet on what will prevent us from sleeping. Ma, Valerie, or the Pokemon.” Kyu jokes.

“I’d rather not….” Mom chuckled, “Kenny? I have a mission for you!” she held out a tin of some kind of dessert, “Butter cookies. Grammy gave them to me to give to the neighbours. If you didn’t know, I’ve been able to contact the next door neighbours so I have a friend that lives nearby. Really nice woman. Has two boys, lives with her parents. Anyways, can you bring these to the neighbours? They live in the big rectangle house. Can’t miss it.”

“Uh, sure.” I said, putting my bags down on the couch.

As I took the tin from her she said, “Don’t be afraid to start up a conversation. I’ve also told them about you, and the youngest son thinks you sound cool. He’s also the same age as you. Ha, what a coincidence!”

“I’ll try to talk, but that’s not a promise.” I said with a faint smile on my face.

“That’s the spirit! Well, it’s…. It works!” Mom cheered.

…………………

…………………

…………………

…………………

…………………

When I knocked on the neighbours’ door, I had one of the greatest scares of my life. A cheery teenager with a wide grin swung the door open. The first thing I noticed was that he was shorter than me (which is a win), then I noticed that he was talking to me (definitely a loss). I couldn’t make out what he was saying.

“Uhhhh… Neighbour….son…… Butter Cookies. Uhhhh… Bye!” I said. (I also had one of the worst voice cracks of my life in that sentence.)

Before I could leave, a woman shouted to me from inside the house.

“Oh! You must be Christina’s son! Why don’t you come in? She texted me that you were coming with cookies. We can try them together!” 

The woman came to the door, and the boy moved out of the way. She looked at the boy and then me.

“Don’t be scared, this is my son, Hop. He doesn’t bite. My oldest isn’t here right now, so you won’t have to deal with his blabbering.” She said in a gentle tone.

“He’s the champion, if you didn’t know.” Hop said with the same cheery grin on his face.

“Come on, don’t do the blabbering for him.” she said playfully, “Anyways, how about you come in!”

“....Sure.” I said quietly. Damn, my shyness was really showing at that time.

Somehow, going inside that house was one of the best decisions of my life.


End file.
